


Supernaturally Yours

by Breezeblocks (2spooky4u), your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I don't know what this even is, M/M, Not a hunter!dean, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/Breezeblocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HI! WELCOME TO SUPERNATURALLY YOURS, THE WORLD'S FIRST AND ONLY ONLINE DATING SITE DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY FOR THE NOT-SO-HUMAN! HERE, YOU WILL FIND A LOVING, DEVOTED COMMUNITY ABSOLUTELY COMMITTED TO HELPING YOU, THE CASPERS AND CULLENS OF THE REAL WORLD, A TRUE LOVE IN AN ENVIRONMENT DEVOID OF PREJUDICE, VIOLENCE, HATRED, STEREOTYPES, AND THOSE WEIRD SEVENTEEN YEAR OLDS OBSESSED WITH THE TWILIGHT SAGA. </p><p>Stiles, Derek, Dean and Castiel all independently get accounts on a dating site for supernatural beings. Dean, Cas, and Derek are all there because of sibling (or sibling-ish) pressure. Stiles is just there because he's bored. But little do any of them know, this might not actually be a waste of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernaturally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while playing the Sims 3. Basically with this one expansion pack you can do online dating and I also had the Supernatural expansion pack. 
> 
>  
> 
> This follows (loosely....) Beacon Hills canon, while Dean is not a hunter and Heaven is more integrated with humanity.

HI! WELCOME TO SUPERNATURALLY YOURS, THE WORLD'S FIRST AND ONLY ONLINE DATING SITE DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY FOR THE NOT-SO-HUMAN! HERE, YOU WILL FIND A LOVING, DEVOTED COMMUNITY ABSOLUTELY COMMITTED TO HELPING YOU, THE CASPERS AND CULLENS OF THE REAL WORLD, A TRUE LOVE IN AN ENVIRONMENT DEVOID OF PREJUDICE, VIOLENCE, HATRED, STEREOTYPES, AND THOSE WEIRD SEVENTEEN YEAR OLDS OBSESSED WITH THE TWILIGHT SAGA. BECAUSE THE THREAT OF GENOCIDE IS A VERY REAL CONCERN IN THE EVERYDAY LIVES OF THOSE WITH ABILITIES SEEN BY MOST TO BE OUT OF THE ORDINARY RANGE OF ACCEPTANCE, WE ASK THAT YOU AVOID USING REAL NAMES, BIRTHDAYS, LOCATIONS, AND OTHER SPECIFICS UNTIL YOU HAVE ASCERTAINED THE TRUSTWORTHINESS OF OTHER USERS. BUT ABOVE ALL, MAKE FRIENDS, RELAX, LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, AND ENJOY. LOVE, THE BOT.

 

* * *

 

  
Username: badassimpala  
Species: Human  
Species I'm interested in: what even is this supposed to be  
Gender: manly man  
Genders I'm interested in: IM NOT GAY, SAM. THIS ISNT FUNNY  
Age range: 1-999  
Ages I'm interested in: legal  
Location: your moms bed  
Bio: my brother thinks im gay. he also thinks humans have a tendency to break my heart. whatever. not like any one on here is actually not a human, right???

  
Username: Celestialwarrior28  
Species: Angel  
Species I'm interested in: Anything (Exepting: Demon)  
Gender: Not Available  
Genders I'm interested in: Any gender  
Age range: 1000+  
Ages I'm interested in: Any age  
Location: Heaven  
Bio: I'm an angel. My brothers make fun of me for not having a mate. Alas, I fear their jibes would increase tenfold if they found out my involvement with this site.

  
Username: humanfornow161  
Species: Human  
Species I'm interested in: not lizards!!! ha ha ha I met one once he was a dick lol  
Gender: Male  
Genders I'm interested in: as long as ur not a lizard. ha ha but seriously. no lizards.  
Age range: 18-24  
Ages I'm interested in: 18-24, 24-28  
Location: California, USA, Earth. ha ha there arent any aliens here, right?  
Bio: uh.....i'm a human, but I know a lot of ppl who arent.

  
Username: bigbad666  
Species: Werewolf  
Species I'm interested in: Not Available  
Gender: Not Available  
Genders I'm interested in: Not Available  
Age range: Not Available  
Ages I'm interested in: Not Available  
Location: Not Available  
Bio: see pack screw you i am totally over the last bitch who slept with me and tried to murder me

* * *

 

GREAT JOB! YOU'VE COMPLETED YOUR PROFILE! NEXT STEP: THE BOT WILL PAIR YOU UP WITH A POTENTIAL MATCH WHO'S ALSO ONLINE BASED ON GENDER, SPECIES AND AGE COMPATABILITY. GOOD LUCK AND HAVE A GOOD TIME!


End file.
